


Altia*

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [2]
Category: AAA - Fandom, Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Religion, Lucha Libre, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Multi, Sacrifice, graphic description of violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: О том, как древние боги подписывают контракты c древними храмами.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *науаль "жертва; приносить жертву богам, убивать жертв для богов, подносить орнамент богам"

До рассвета оставалось несколько часов. Они только вернулись с подпольных боев в Тихуане, где Миль Муэртес, нарушив все договора с владельцами заведения, снова убил двоих бойцов и выиграл матч, который должен был покинуть первым. Это было не так забавно, как тогда, в Мехико-Сити, под взглядом _ее_ Феникса и его названного братца, который тоже может очень пригодиться в дальнейшем. Катрина вспоминала голодный и горячий взгляд _ее_ юноши и не могла удержаться от улыбки: такой ярый и правильный, такой справедливый, такой … весь принадлежащий ей. Она хотела взять его, но время еще не наступило.  
Сейчас было не время - обновлять скованные самим миром связи. Она надеялась, что скоро все переменится.  
А пока … Завтра после заката они двинутся дальше на север по побережью, туда, где прежде возвышались Дома Богов. Они искали источник и ждали, готовились наращивать силу и вернуться к былому величию или же утащить весь мир за собой, в мир проклятых и забытых. Им нужны были шальные возможности, как и всему этому миру. Им нужны были изменения. Да-да, те самые, которые влечет за собой дестабилизация равновесия. Им нужен был Хаос.  
Говорят, обсидиановым зеркалам нельзя верить. Это так. До тех пор, пора дело не касается Хаоса.

Катрина остановила машину, черный подержанный Шевроле Импала, на галечном пятачке у крыльца небольшого, затерянного в элитном районе Сан-Диего коттеджа, рядом с серым фургоном.  
Из дома вышел Хосе, держа в руках небольшую коробку, и поставил ее в фургон, где уже ровными рядами стояли вдоль стен коробки с необходимыми невосполнимыми вещами. Их было немного, но уж точно больше, чем когда Катрина и Миль Муэртес переезжали в Штаты из Мексики. Кое что было нестандартного размера: запихнуть это в салон или багажник Импалы был, конечно, возможно, но со значительным трудом. А зачем страдать, если можно путешествовать с комфортом? Катрина достаточно терпела и ждала, и теперь, когда рядом был ее мужчина, она могла позволить себе чуть больше.  
Она порылась в голове Хосе и поняла, что это - последняя из запакованных коробок. Ах да, всего неделю назад Хосе имел счастье доставить ей пару посылок. Он был частным курьером, достойным гражданином США, у него был свой фургон, водительские права и отличные социальные навыки. Наверное, поэтому он не сумел отказать ей, когда она предложила ему чашечку кофе. Теперь он был еще и живым мертвецом, то есть - прекрасно подходил для работы ее "руками" при переезде.  
\- Отличная ночь, сеньора, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Истинно так, - отозвалась она, прекрасно зная, что это лишь дань формальности: у него своих чувств нет, только ее, и ночь была бы для него отличной даже если бы лило как из ведра. Просто потому что ночь - время мертвецов.  
Катрина пошла к крыльцу, Миль молча следовал за нею. Можно даже было бы сказать даже сонно: он получил свой глоток крови и боли, и был удовлетворен . Сила его ощущалась прохладной нерушимой стеной.  
И тут Катрина содрогнулась - в нее точно ударила огромная волна, накрывая с головой, выбивая воздух из легких и почву из-под ног. Колени подкосились так внезапно, что она даже не поняла, что падает. Миль подхватил ее, но, похоже, не только ей было трудно справиться с этим неожиданным всплеском энергии. Впрочем, он держался чуть лучше: медленно опустился на колени, прижимая ее к себе. Катрина с трудом вдохнула, стараясь дать этому потоку пройти через себя… А потом попыталась зачерпнуть этой энергии. Та была сырой, без какого-то фона, но удержать ее было сложно, Катрина не знала, как. Она не сталкивалась с такой силой, по крайней мере, в этой своей жизни. Та текла сквозь пальцы как вода, оставаясь водой, не желая принадлежать никому, обволакивая и утекая прочь. Отхлынула она так же, в секунду, как и пришла, оставляя берег даже суше, чем тот был.  
\- Что это? - шепнула Катрина.  
"Тихо. Расслабься", - Миль… Миктлантекутли практически ласково погладил ее по животу, и это был такой "живой" и человеческий жест, что она резко обернулась, подумав что это - Паскуаль Мендоза, смертный, которому прежде принадлежало это тело. Она знала, что он все еще жив; его сознание все еще топталось на заднем плане, порой Миктлантекутли даже использовал его, если ему не хватало знаний о человеческом мире, выпускал ненадолго на волю. Но ей в лицо смотрели глазницы белого черепа, полные звездной тьмы. Это по-прежнему был _ее_ бог.  
\- Это – Храм, - его голос дрожал, точно от напряжения. - Он проснулся.  
От его прикосновения в теле стало жарко, хотя энергия, хлынувшая в нее от его руки, была холодной энергией смерти. Это была их сила... Он знал, как взять эту незнакомую ей энергию и сделать ее своей, и сейчас он брал столько, сколько мог, для себя и для нее. Он все наполнял и наполнял ее. У Катрины голова закружилась, жар в теле становился все сильнее. Она с трудом вздохнула вновь, и ее сила будто бы вздохнула с нею вместе, понеслась прохладным дуновением во все стороны, вырываясь за кропотливо выставленные щиты, скрывавшие ее суть от прочих противоестественных существ. Катрина коснулась всех мертвецов Сан-Диего, да и парочки ближайших к городу кладбищ, разом: неживых и истинно мертвых, не упокоенных и вновь поднятых, сознательных и нет, похороненных по разным канонам тысячи лет назад и бездумно брошенных в землю лишь вчера... Она почувствовала свою власть над ними. Абсолютную. Это пьянило так, что она даже не озаботилась тем фактом, что теперь все вампиры в городе знают о том, что в городе есть некромант... Она тихо рассмеялась, а потом вдохнула и выдохнула медленно, успокаиваясь. Взор стал четче.  
Они собирались уезжать завтра, но, похоже, придется сегодня. Им не нужны бессмысленные разборки и огласка… Но она потеряла эту мысль, когда Миктлантекутли наклонился к ее шее и мягко поцеловал, и лишь от этого тело пронзило наслаждением как раскаленным клинком. Катрина застонала.  
_Ее_ богу было плевать на мелочные ограничения этого мира. Он не боялся этих… блеклых подобий. Катрина охнула, окунаясь в ощущение его жажды, как в теплую кровь.  
Катрина знала, что прежде он не получал достаточно энергии, да им это было пока что ненужно: малое проще скрывать, нежели большое, - но и не представляла, насколько мало было ему тех крупиц. И даже сейчас он оставался лишь тенью себя. А еще она знала, что прежде он никогда не отказывал ей в удовлетворении физического влечения и разделе силы таким способом потому, но опасалась, что это было лишь оттого, что понимал – в ней еще слишком много от смертной и для нее важна эта близость. Но хотел ли ее он сам? Сейчас же она почувствовала прикосновение его желания, и все тело свело сладкой судорогой. Катрине одновременно невыносимо хотелось принять его страсть и было боязно от того, что она не знала – сможет ли... И сейчас было не время проверять.  
\- Где? - шепнула она, обнимая его за шею.  
\- Люди говорят ... Это - Город Ангелов, - он поцеловал ее за ухом, поднимаясь на ноги вместе с нею, но не спеша раскрывать объятия.  
Она встала. В теле была пьяная дурная сытость и тяжесть.  
\- Нужно идти, - все-таки сказала Катрина.  
Миктлантекутли кивнул, и не думая отпускать ее. Катрина чувствовала, как начали переговариваться между собой вампиры города. Она не прислушивалась, о чем они говорили. Фразы их были беспорядочными, скомканными и напуганными.  
\- Мы должны отбыть сегодня, - тихо добавила она.  
Он все же отпустил ее, хотя оба хотели совершенно другого.  
Скоро настанет время, когда им не будет причины ограничивать себя...

Огромный негр, выше Миля на голову, напряженно смотрел на Хосе: над ним-то он и вовсе возвышался как гора. Тот явно не казался ему человеком, покупающим девственниц на черном рынке, но все пароли и коды он знал. Катрина заставила Хосе приветливо улыбнуться. Негр оглянулся по сторонами, нехотя открыл багажник фургона и достал оттуда безвольный тюк, намереваясь уложить его в багажник машины клиента. Карли спросила устами Хосе:  
\- Что вы ей вкололи?  
\- Просто снотворное. Никаких наркотиков, - низким голосом отозвался тот.  
Хосе кивнул и открыл багажник Импалы. Негр запихнул тюк туда и захлопнул крышку, спеша захлопнуть двери своего фургона. Как только это было сделано он, похоже, даже как-то расслабился: точно перевалил с больной головы на здоровую.  
\- Босс просил передать его благодарность за быструю оплату, - сказал он.  
И снова оценивающе посмотрел на Хосе, будто хотел сказать еще что-то. В конце концов, он решился:  
\- Кстати. Скоро в Бойл Хайтс появится новая арена. Ей нужны и бойцы, и зрители, и ставки. Если тебе интересно.  
\- Как называется место? – Катрина даже забыла напомнить Хосе, что неплохо бы изобразить некоторый интерес на лице: самого Хосе при жизни такие вещи не интересовали вовсе, скорее – пугали, и хорошо если тот на автомате не скорчил гримасу непонимания.  
\- Храм. Через неделю, - ухмыльнулся негр.  
\- Занятно, - протянула Катрина устами своей марионетки и кивнула, прощаясь.  
Через час Хосе припарковал машину у небольшого коттеджа в пригороде Лос-Анжелеса…

Катрина сидела на террасе у бассейна и недовольно потягивала джин-тоник. На стенках ее стакана танцевали неживые зеленоватые отблески, от подсветки бассейна. Ей нравился можжевеловый запах джина смешанный с приятным фруктовым запахом клубники и свежим оттенком мяты, он ее успокаивал, и сейчас ей это ой как не помешало бы. Это было невыносимо глупо, но ничего поделать с собой она не могла. Она не знала, ее ли это злость или Миктлансинуатль, но та была такой мощной, что рядом с ней все шезлонги пустовали, хотя народа на вечеринке становилось все больше.  
Катрина злилась на _него_. Или ревновала? Это было не сильно умнее. Но еще глупее было бы обманывать себя, и потому она не обманывалась: ее бог был единственным мужчиной, в своей власти над которым она порой не была уверена, несмотря на то, что их связывали узы, нерушимее клятв крови и любых слов. Это был единственный мужчина, которого она не хотела делить ни с кем. Единственный мужчина, который мог заставить ее чувствовать себя неуверенно! Он просто был ... единственным. _Ее_. И не ее в то же время. Она не могла его контролировать, она не стала еще его парой абсолютно. И, честно говоря, Катрина порой сомневалась – станет ли когда-либо. Она опасалась, что не просто сольется с Миктлантсинуатль, когда придет время, но растворится в ней. Она уповала на то, что "боги" все же не лишены эмоций и ее жизнь покажется сущности Смерти интересной достаточно, чтобы сделать ее память и характер своими. Тогда она получит вечность. И _его_ в своей вечности. И вместе они будут владеть этим миром, как и миром по ту сторону жизни. А небо... Ее оно никогда не интересовало, но если Миктлантекутли оно нужно, они возьмут себе и его.  
Стоила ли игра свеч? Стоила ли битва ее жизни? Катрина давным давно решила - да! Она выбрала свой путь. И собиралась ему следовать.  
Но с глупыми человеческими чувствами иногда было очень трудно совладать, даже с высоты прожитых ею не совсем человеческих лет. Как сегодня, когда Миктлантекутли попросил ее развеяться, оставить его наедине с их новым сокровищем.  
Катрина прекрасно знала, что это все это связано с подготовкой жертвы. Избранная должна была доверять ему, считать своим спасителем и быть готовой отдаться ему. Только он сам и знал, как собирался вразумить напуганную девчонку, когда та проснется. Это было уже не то время, когда любой человек с радостью отдал бы ему свою кровь, жизнь и душу. С другой стороны, если девчонка натерпелась у дельцов, продававших ее за баснословные деньги…  
Девица была очень красива, несмотря на то, что красота эта еще не успела войти в полный цвет. Бледная кожа, длинные вьющиеся волосы того же иссиня черного цвета, что и у Катрины, когда она их не красила, светлые серые глаза - Катрина видела их цвет, когда проверяла, в порядке ли та, - аккуратные черты лица, едва начинающее оформляться тело, в котором, впрочем, уже становились явны крутые бедра и высокая грудь. Она была рослой для своих лет, чуть ли не вровень с самой Катриной: явно сказывалась смесь кровей - местных южных, горячих, темных и пришлых северных, холодных и светлых. Она была не тронута, хотя вряд ли – невинна. Они назвали ее Алтиа.  
Это был первоклассный товар.  
Как и новости, вырвавшиеся-таки буквально из их немногословного курьера. Храм сам звал их к себе, будто бы нуждался в них. Но Катрина не обманывалась, зная, что Храм видит их только как возможность получить больше энергии, нежели от прочих. Но что говорить, им от Храма нужно было то же. Они были квиты. Оставалось лишь заключить договор, достойный Древних.  
Она сделала глоток из своего бокала.  
Вокруг шумели люди: вечеринка, наконец, разошлась, музыка стала ритмичнее, народ веселел, подогретый спиртным, и гудел как улей, обсуждая всякую ерунду. Катрина тряхнула головой. _Он_ принадлежал ей. Он мог играть какую угодно роль во всех этих жреческих таинствах, но он не был жрецом, он был _ее богом_!  
Катрина оглянулась и самодовольно улыбнулась, решив, наконец, заняться обладателем назойливого взгляда, изучавшего ее уже минут пятнадцать. Она оглянулась и без труда вычислила его владельца, статного, крепко сложенного и явно чересчур уверенного в себе мужчину. Он не был особенно привлекательным. На его лице лежала печать возраста, но не только - за самонадеянной ухмылкой и щегольскими усиками, нисколько, в общем-то, не оживлявшими скучных черт, оставило свои следы знание. На миг Катрина даже подумала, что в своих расстроенных чувствах не заметила, как опустила щиты, и была замечена, но нет, судя по сальному блеску в темно-карих глазах мужчина был куда больше заинтересован в ее ногах… Катрина поменяла перекрест ног, будто невзначай откинув полу юбки на запахе больше в сторону, выловила из стакана клубничку и, смакуя, съела. Мужчина ухмыльнулся, поспешил закончить свой треп с каким-то провокационно одетым юношей и отошел к бару. Катрина не заставила себя долго ждать – поднялась и пошла к стойке. Не то, чтобы мужчина был ей интересен, но как-то скоротать этот вечер было нужно.  
Бармен как раз поставил на стойку бутылку пива и джин-тоник. Мужчина многозначительно улыбнулся ей:  
\- Мне кажется, или в твоем бокале растаял уже весь лед?  
Катрина ухмыльнулась - а он оказался забавным.  
\- Уж наверняка, раз ты заметил это с такого расстояния… - она отставила свой бокал на стойку, хотя там еще и осталось чуть меньше половины, и взяла свежий. - Благодарю.  
\- За знакомство, - он отсалютовал ей бутылкой. Теперь черты его лица показались ей ужасно знакомыми, разве что, менее выразительными и какими-то неправильными. Она видела где-то это лицо… и он… Катрина вопросительно изогнула бровь, требуя объяснений и мягко, невесомым дуновением, касаясь своей силой мужчины. Он пах кровью и магией этой земли. И он ничего не заметил, самодовольно приподняв подбородок и начиная отвечать на ее безмолвный вопрос: - Чаво …  
\- Гуэрреро, - продолжила вместе с ним Катрина. Теперь она, наконец, узнала. - Наследник знаменитой семьи.  
\- Глава этой семьи, - многозначительно поправил он.  
Катрина тихо рассмеялась. Конечно же, кто еще из жрецов науатль будет проводить свои вечера среди американцев на вечеринках, как не бахвальный Чаво Гуэрреро, получивший то, что получить никогда не должен был - жезл Старшего Жреца? Он подошел ближе, она отступила на шаг, увлекая его пройтись немного.  
\- Оу, прошу прощения.  
\- Так ты - любительница рестлинга? - Чаво быстро нашел объяснение тому, что она вдруг откуда-то его знает. И так же опрометчиво не заметил, наслаждаясь своим выходом, что она так и не представилась.  
\- В некотором роде, - кивнула Катрина.  
\- Видела мои бои?  
\- Парочку, - уклончиво ответила она.  
\- Мне кажется, я тебя не впечатлил, - с предостережением сказал тот.  
\- Я не очень люблю рестлинг, - отозвалась Катрина, останавливаясь у края бассейна. - Я не умаляю талантов рестлеров. И твоих, - она ткнула пальчиком в грудь Чаво, тут же, впрочем, его убрав, пока он не успел схватить ее за запястье, - в первую очерель, - удивленный таким внезапным поворотом мужчина внимательно вслушивался в каждое ее слово. - Я просто люблю менее "решенные" бои. Бои похожие на битвы, полные боли, крови и борьбы за жизнь. Такие бои не попадают в объектив камеры, - она облизнула губы, - но я уверена, ты знаешь это, - она улыбнулась, чувствуя, что все его внимание принадлежит сейчас ей.  
\- Ты тоже - знаешь, - его взгляд становился тяжелым, темным, он начал раздевать ее взглядом. - Только не говори мне, что ты сама …  
\- Зачем же, - она повела плечом, - у меня есть свой … боец.  
\- Так ты - менеджер, - разочарованно протянул Чаво. - Слушай, я не работаю с менеджерами. Если только не по сценарию у ринга, - похабно подмигнул он, теперь уже без всякого опасения заглядывая в глубокое декольте ее платья. Он, верно, решил, что она пытается склеить его на контракт, но в таком случае она должна была быть готова скреплять тот весьма и весьма жарко. Он смотрел на нее уже как на свою вещь. Самонадеянный идиот. - Мы будем красиво смотреться, тут я поспорить не могу…  
\- Конечно, конечно, Чаво Гуэрреро, - она положила ладонь ему на грудь. - Как только ты победишь моего бойца, - рассмеялась она, легко толкая его в грудь и посылая ему воздушный поцелуй, пахнувший леденящим холодом и болью.  
От неожиданности Чаво резко отступил назад, запнулся о край бордюра и рухнул в бассейн, слыша заливистый, тихий, проникающий под кожу смех! Когда он вынырнул и принялся выбираться из бассейна под общее веселье собравшихся, ее уже и след пропал. Только тут Чаво понял, что так и не понял, с кем имел дело…

Здание склада, конечно же, совершенно не походило на величественные храмы Древних, но ни Катрину, ни Миктлантекутли это совершенно не озадачило. Хосе вообще не имел по этому поводу никаких мыслей, как и Алтиа. Та только обеспокоено оглянулась по сторонам, зыкнув из-под тяжелого капюшона своего длинного белого плаща, но Миктлантекутли коротко и мягко бросил:  
\- Все хорошо, - и та успокоилась. Катрина не знала, как он умудрился заслужить такое слепое доверие девчонки, но она бы на ее месте явно такому заверению так просто не поверила.  
Да уж что говорить, стоя под одним из немногих фонарей посреди складской зоны задворок Лос-Анжелеса и ожидая ответа, кто угодно почувствует себя неуютно. Катрина снова нетерпеливо постучала в дверь в воротах, и на этот раз та отворилась, выпуская наружу лысого, не особо высокого, крепко сложеного мужчину в черной майке, свободных штанах и берцах, державшего руку в кармане – Катрина не сомневалась, что на кулаке той руки у него уже появился кастет: едва ли он не оценил физического превосходства одного из визитеров. Лицо мужчины имело удивленно-задумчивое и настороженное выражение: он явно не ожидал увидеть тут кого-либо похожего на Катрину.  
\- Что нужно? – спросил он, стараясь звучать не сильно враждебно и, естественно, ни черта не преуспевая.  
\- Мы знаем, что Храм ищет бойцов, - Катрина совершенно не смутилась.  
\- Это ты, что ли, в ринг собралась, красавица? – презрительно бросил мужчина, впрочем, с опаскою поглядывая ей за спину.  
Катрина посмотрела на него как на идиота, улыбнувшись уголками губ. Она говорила с Дарио вчерашним вечером, так что он совершенно точно был предупрежден. Что же до его «привратников»… Мужчина дергано сглотнул и махнул головой, мол, следуйте за мной.  
Внутри он указал им кивком влево. Катрина посмотрела туда, промеж высоких ящиков, начинавших коридор, хищно улыбнулась мужчине и прошла мимо него, прямо, сразу вглубь. Тот повернулся было, собираясь окликнуть ее или сразу уж схватить, но стены короткого коридора, очевидно выходившего к арене, задрожали, начали сжиматься, внезапно пошли волной и коридор стал длиннее раза в три, а пол под ногами однозначно накренился вниз. “Привратник” застыл в своём движении как муха в янтаре, даже не заметив, что происходит. Катрина бросила тихий короткий смешок и пошла дальше, чувствуя, что Миктлантекутли следует за ней. Она поднесла ладонь к губами и подула. С ладони сорвался холодный ветерок, но он удивительным образом рассеял полную тьму, превратив её в относительно светлый сумрак. Коридор вышел в комнату с довольно высоким потолком, явно куда более старую, чем весь склад, построенный над нею.

Комната, касалось, имела форму перевёрнутой Т, но Катрина знала, что это лишь от темноты – дальний край комнаты тонул во мраке и было неочевидно, что от середины, от глубокой голодной зияющей дыры ровно в центре комнаты, пространство было точно симметрично. Сумрак стал чуть светлее, будто бы отзываясь на ее мысли. Катрина улыбнулась: их ждали.  
\- Где мы? - спросила Алтиа.  
\- В месте, откуда проистекает все, - отозвался Миктлантекутли.  
\- Мне страшно. Нам точно нужно быть тут?  
\- Да. Не бойся, я не отдам тебя тьме, - Катрина покосилась назад и заметила, что _ее_ бог взял девчонку за руку.  
Она отвернулась и скривилась: ее бесило, что он считал необходимым сюсюкаться с девчонкой – здесь и сейчас ее согласие имело слишком мало цены. Слишком недолго Алтиа была собой, жертвой. А что касается сопротивления, так против богов человек был песчинкой. К тому же, пульке во фляге Катрины проводило к краю мира духов мужчин в разы крупнее и морально сильнее девчонки. Но, конечно же, Катрина не сказала ничего. Возможно, это было единственное доброе отношение, которое Алтиа получала в своей сознательной жизни.  
Катрина остановилась и подала флягу, висевшую у нее через плечо, Миктлантекутли. Тот передал ее Алтиа, открутив сперва крышку. Та послушно взяла ее, откинула капюшон и пригубила, морщась:  
\- Что это? Горько, - после пары глотков она осмелилась отказаться от напитка.  
\- Это сделает тебя ближе ко мне, - отозвался Миктлантекутли, забирая у нее пульке и возвращая Катрине. Та протянула ему камень вместо фляги. - Пойдём, Алтиа, - и он повёл ее за собой к центру комнаты.  
Свет стал чуть ярче.  
За пару шагов до середины Миктлантекутли остановился и повернулся к девушке, та повторила его движение, слегка заторможенно и нечётко. Ее уже слегка пошатывало. Он обнял её ладонью под затылок. Алтиа было подалась вперёд, точно думая, что он собирается ее поцеловать, но Миктлантекутли резко стянул в кулак ее волосы и со всей силы, почти без замаха, ударил ее в лоб камнем. Послышался треск, девчонка заорала, но не этот звук оказался самым громким – громче всего оказался вздох Храма, похожий на глубокий стон боли после пробуждения. После многолетнего крепкого мертвецкого сна. Миктлантекутли ещё дважды обрушил своё страшное орудие на голову девчонки. Катрина не сомневалась - та ещё жива: хоть движения бога и были тяжелы, но быстры и чётки, он не должен был убить ее раньше срока. Он отбросил камень и выхватил из-за пояса нож. Продолжая держать конвульсирующее и дрожащее девичье тело за волосы, он выставил ее голову перед собой, наклонился, держа ее горло ровно над дырой в полу, и полоснул лезвием по бледной, обнаженной и беззащитной глотке. Кровь брызнула щедро, мощно, прямо в дыру и на края оной. Катрина довольно улыбнулась. Свет вспыхнул так, будто в комнате была тысяча факелов, наконец, освещая залу полностью и обнажая ее суть. Это был огромный алтарь - площадка для игры в мяч.  
Кровь лилась из горла девицы, а камень пола будто всасывал ее в себя, так и оставаясь - сухим.  
Миктлантекутли повелительно повёл рукой, сжимавшей нож, от пола вверх. Напротив него, за дырой, из каменного пола поднялся каменный же широкий и длинный стол, куда больше похожий на алтарь в общепринятом смысле слова. Он перешагнул дыру и протащил уже безжизненное, но ещё тёплое и отдавшее еще не все тело за собой. Полоса крови, тянувшая за телом, тут исчезла. Храм вздохнул снова, но куда живее. В лицо Катрине подул тёплый ветерок. Она пошла вперёд, к своему мужчине, который уложил тело девушки спиной на алтарь.  
Катрина подошла ровно в тот момент, когда он, оттянув упором ладони мягкий живот к диафрагме, взрезал белую плоть четким движением вверх. Тут же стало красно. Катрине показалось, что взор просто затянуло вдруг алой занавесью. В нос ударил запах сырого мяса и крови. Из живота девчонки полезли на алтарь кишки. Миктлантекутли безразлично дёрнул их прочь из утробы, сбрасывая на пол, как ветошь: ему они бы только мешали. Катрина почувствовала, что у неё закружилась голова, к горлу подкатила тошнота, а в сердце едва различимым призраком качнулись страх и отвращение. Она издала какой-то сдавленный звук, не особо понимая, что он был призван обозначать. Миктлантекутли обернулся и одарил ее тяжёлым безжизненным взглядом, но не сделал ничего - вернулся к своему занятию: взрезал грудную клетку трупа, очертил ножом окружность шеи и запястий, вспорол внутреннюю сторону рук и начал делать то же с ногами, начиная линию от влагалища трупа. Оторваться от своего занятия он не имел права, даже если и хотел что-то сказать ей или сделать.  
Методично, спокойно и холодно он разделывал девчонку как коровью тушу, шепча слова на ещё живом, но давно позабывшем свою суть языке, обращаясь к Храму и даря Алтиа именно ему. А ведь ещё секунды назад она дышала и, вообще-то, доверяла ему. Но она была лишь человеком и самое важное и ценное, чем она могла быть, это - жертва, монета силы.  
Катрина похолодела: кем же в этой игре была она? Не просто человек, но достаточно ли не-человек? Она медленно сморгнула и увидела перед внутренним взором истинное безжизненное лицо Миктлантекутли, иссохшее, с пустыми глазницами, в которых жила сама тьма. Она не могла понять, был ли он недоволен ею или нет. Она вдохнула глубоко, открывая глаза и зная, что будет только хуже: запах ещё сильнее ударил по рецепторам, перед глазами поплыло... Именно в этот момент она увидела напротив Миктлантекутли тень, похожую на человека, с горящими красным глазами, полными голода такой силы, что мог бы поглотить весь мир. Тень смотрела на нее пристально, будто бы пыталась сожрать ее уже взглядом. Но быть жертвой Катрина точно не собиралась.  
Она начала медленно выдыхать и вместе с этим прощупывать своей силой землю и стены вокруг. Это место - не ангар, а старый храм под ним - было выстроено на костях и крови. Она могла разнести эту структуру к чертовой матери в секунды, пусть и не уничтожить суть Храма: этого никто не мог, - но разрушить все его системы, вывести из "строя". Она почувствовала под ладонями другие, жесткие, гладкие ладони -  Её. Миктлансинуатль мягко вплела свои невидимые пальцы промеж её и пустила сквозь неё свою силу. _Они_ мягко улыбнулись тени напротив, и та тихо, хоть и с легкой ноткой досады, рассмеялась.  
Катрина вытащила из ножен за поясом Миктлантекутли другой нож, тоньше и гибче предыдущего, и протянула ему. Тот согласно принял орудие и принялся снимать кожу с девицы, а Катрина наблюдала с удовольствием и нетерпением.

Миктлантекутли бросал на пол куски мяса и костей. Те растворялись во тьме под алтарем, будто там дежурили невидимые псы, не кормленные веками.  
Когда он закончил - а работа заняла время: чтобы снять кожу добротно и без помощи нужно то ещё мастерство -, подцепил пальцами своё творение и поднял взгляд на Катрину. Та расстегнула пояс черного, довольно свободного по своим меркам платья, с глубоким и широким декольте, и, стянув его с плеч, дала упасть себе под ноги, обнаруживая отсутствие белья. Она шагнула из вороха ткани под своими ногами, прямо в объятия _своего_ бога. Тот накинул кожу жертвы на её плечи, придавливая своими тяжёлыми, горячими ладонями, и шепнул что-то... Успевшая остынуть и начинавшая высыхать кожа вдруг потеплела и там, где успела коснуться Катрины, будто бы прилипла к ней, точно стала её.  
Бог дал Храму жертву смерти и собирался дать жертву жизни: его руки поползли с её плеч на груди и ощутимо сжали, в его глазах просунулось желание... Такое, которого Катрина никогда там не видела. Он казался живым, полным силы, а ведь он - лишь приносил жертву. Что было бы если бы она принесла такую жертву ему? Она бы отдала ему весь мир, лишь бы... Он ухмыльнулся, будто знал, о чем она думает, и склонился к ней, целуя голодно и жарко, точно собрался выпить её жизнь через этот поцелуй. Не так, как прежде, когда она не могла понять, хочет ли он сам этого или лишь согласно следует её человеческой страсти и пользуется сексом как одним из самых легких и приятных способов синхронизировать силу. Нет, сейчас её бог хотел её…  
Катрина прижалась к нему, обнимая за плечи, а в конце концов и вовсе подпрыгнула и обвила своими длинными ногами его торс. Голова закружилась уже от совершенно других ощущений. Он жадно сжал её ягодицы в своих ладонях... По коже заскользила снятая кожа девушки, будто бы мокрый шёлк. Миктлантекутли посадил её на алтарь и прервал поцелуй. В его глазах была тьма... Катрина провела ладонью по окровавленному алтарю за собой, не открывая взгляда, и провела пальцами по его лицу, оставляя алые разводы. Он высунул язык и лизнул её ладонь. Она видела его острые клыки, знала, как он жаждет крови, особенно этой крови. Но еще сильнее он хотел сейчас её, _свою_ ... Кто ты, Катрина? Кто ты _ему_? Здесь сомнения недопустимы.  
Она ухмыльнулась довольно, любуясь разводами красной помады и алой крови на его лице, положила ладонь на его затылок и повелительно надавила, опуская его на колени и закидывая ноги ему на спину. Миктлантекутли поцеловал внутреннюю сторону её бедра и без прочих промедлений провёл языком по её нежной, горячей, уже влажной плоти, сразу же ощутимо надавливая языком и проникая внутрь, лаская напористо и сильно. Она не сдержалась, застонала в голос, и ей ответил эхом Храм. Свет стал ярче. Или это у неё перед глазами мерцали ярче вспышки наслаждения? Она развела ноги шире, требуя больше и нетерпеливо теребя волосы Миктлантекутли, пока тот, продолжая вылизывать её естество со сладкими, влажными звуками, стягивал с себя не нужную одежду. То и дело слышался треск ткани - ему было плевать на эти тряпки, сейчас он должен был исполнить её желание!  
Когда он вернул свои сильные ладони на её задницу Катрину снова окатило желанием, она упала назад, на локти и поползла по все ещё влажному - как только кровь ещё не высохла? – камню дальше на алтарь, с сожалением покидая его объятия. Ей хотелось большего, а потому придется поступиться этими приятными играми! Миктлантекутли поднялся, навис над ней с горящими черным голодным блеском глазами, совершенно не похожий уже на человека, мощный и непоколебимый, с блестящей от пота кожей и проступающими под ней от напряжения венами, разгоряченный. Его восставший крепкий член сочился влагой. Катрина жадно облизнула губы, чувствуя, как вся её суть откликнулась на это видение: между ног стало ещё горячее... Она вытянула руку к Миктлантекутли и требуя, чтобы он взял ее!  
Он голодно сглотнул; мышцы на его напряженной шее натянулись тугими канатами. Он забрался на алтарь, и Катрина, наконец, смогла коснуться его груди, горячей будто печка, вспотевшей, раскрасневшейся так, что было заметно даже на смуглой коже Паскуаля Мендозы. Внутри этого некогда смертного тела билось столько энергии, будто бы в атомном реакторе, столько, что даже леденяще мертвенная сила Миктлантекутли обжигала настоящим жаром, будто чёрное пламя... Она видела, что он хочет что-то сказать и сделать куда больше, чем дозволяет ситуация. Это - жертва. Они лишь исполняют роли и не могут забрать эту силу и энергию себе.  
Рядом с алтарем возникла та самая тень, что прежде тянулась к Катрине. Теперь она, впрочем, выглядела куда чётче. Намного четче, чем просто сгусток энергии. Тень стала похожа на мужчину, довольно сильного телосложения, черноволосого, но все с такими же алчущими алым глазами. Храм. Это было Храм. Он коснулся плеча её мужчины и снова исчез.  
Миктлантекутли склонился к ней и мягко поцеловал.  
\- Теперь ты моя, Алтиа, - сказал он.  
Катрина почувствовала, что дух девчонки еще был здесь, в ее коже, пусть без разума и почти без эмоций, но здесь. И она чувствовала вместе с Катриной. Чувствовала, как Миктлантекутли - или вернее сказать Храм? - навалился сверху и нетерпеливо вошел, проталкиваясь сразу глубоко, с тихим стоном довольства погружаясь в ее упругость. Катрина тихо охнула. Она любила это ощущение практически грубой полноты, граничащее с болью, растекшееся по всему телу. Алтиа же зажалась, ей было страшно, ей казалось, она должна ощущать боль. Но ее чувства ничего не значили сейчас. Миктлантекутли приподнялся над Катриной и начал двигаться, сразу резко и размашисто, крепко удерживая одной рукой ее бедра, а второй опершись об алтарь у ее головы. Катрина застонала громче, от удовольствия и пьянящего ощущения власти над своим богом – сейчас она чувствовала, как плохо он контролирует себя, как хочет большего и большего и все не может насытиться. Он начал двигаться быстрее, глубже, но ему – да и ей – все было мало. В какой-то момент он отпустил ее бедро, Катрина тут же обняла его торс своими ногами и начала подаваться ему навстречу, обвив плечи своими руками. Миктлантекутли громко, с рыком, застонал, обнимая ее одной рукой за талию и резко откидываясь назад, усаживаясь на пятки. Катрина вскрикнула – от неожиданности и силы нахлынувших ощущений. Он обнял свободной рукой ее за плечи и прислонившись лбом к ее стал снова набирать ритм – еще более бешенный чем прежде. Катрина вцепилась в его губы сумасшедшим поцелуем, чувствуя, как лихорадочным теплом нарастает внутри наслаждение. Миктлантекутли обнял ее еще крепче, и поток силы хлынул через нее, наполняя каждую клеточку пьянящей мощью. С громким стоном Катрина вцепилась ногтями в плечи своего бога и кончила, падая в горячий омут наслаждения и силы, теряясь между жизнь и смертью… Никогда прежде ей не было так хорошо. Никогда прежде она не чувствовала себя настолько живой. Как и Алтиа…  
Очнулась Катрина снова лежа на алтаре. Миктлантекутли застыл над ней, тяжело дыша и дрожа, пытаясь прийти в себя и сфокусировать взгляд… Похоже, он тоже получил свое удовольствие. Катрина лениво повернулась на бок, давая ему место чтобы улечься рядом. Он тяжело опустился ей за спину, мазнув губами по ее плечу и обняв за талию. Катрина вдруг заметила под своими ногтями кровь…  
Секунда к секунде складывались в минуты. Повисла тихая, покойная тишина, казалось даже свет стал тише. Катрина чувствовала себя сытой и полной силы настолько, что все казалось ей сейчас возможным. Она не знала, что должно произойти теперь, но предпочла бы, чтобы ее не трогали еще пару часов… Она прижалась к Миктлантекутли плотнее.  
В паре метров от алтаря снова возникла тень. Храм. Катрина лениво сморгнула. Его лицо показалось ей смутно знакомым.  
Она скинула с себя руку своего бога и села. Храм шагнул ей навстречу. Она встала с алтаря и ступила к нему. Он протянул руку и шагнул снова, явно намереваясь коснуться Катрины. В его пламенеющих глазах был уже не только голод до силы. Он хотел ее… Катрина соблазнительно улыбнулась. Вдруг из-за ее спины появилась рука Миктлантекутли. Он явно собирался оттолкнуть руку Храма, но Катрина успела перехватить его движение, отмахнуться от него.  
Теперь она знала, что делать. Храм шагнул к ней навстречу еще раз, но она остановилась и с игривой улыбкой подцепила кожу Алтиа со своих плеч, ни на мгновение не удивившись тому, что та как-то удержалась до сих пор на ней, а теперь – сошла мгновенно, и протянула ее Храму. Мужчина принял ее, задержав руку у ее на секунду, будто раздумывая, чего он действительно хочет - взять дар и схватить Катрину за запястье. Как только неожиданно тяжелый вес кожи покинул руку Катрины, сила потекла прочь, покидая ее. Храм прижал кожу к себе, вдохнул ее запах; Катрина была уверена, что он хочет почуять именно ее запах, не Алтиа, не крови, не силы. Несмотря на покидающую ее энергию, она чувствовала себя отлично: Храм хотел ее, но не просто как жертву… и не мог получить. Она не собиралась склоняться перед кем бы то ни было!  
В конце концов мужчина с горящими углями глаз, Храм, зарылся лицом в кожу. Везде, где та касалась его, она точно растворялась в его теле, а вместе с нею и энергия от обряда уходила - к нему.  
Миктлантекутли встал рядом с Катриной и сказал:  
\- Это – наша жертва смерти и жизни.  
\- Принимаешь ли ты ее? – игриво поинтересовалась Катрина, чувствуя, что это не только ее слова, но и Миктлансинуатль.  
Кожа в руках мужчины уже исчезла, он поднес руки к лицу и размазал по нему остатки крови, а потом посмотрел на Катрину - только на неё! - снова.  
\- Будьте моими гостями, - кивнул он, наконец.  
Катрина элегантно кивнула в ответ.

На своем не совсем честном и точно уж совсем не безопастном веку Дарио Куэто видал всякое. Но такое – в первый раз.  
\- Так где твой контракт, Дарио? – снова спросила жгучая фигуристая брюнетка, хриплым, точно сорванным, будто после бурного секса голосом. Волосы ее были в беспорядке, глубокий вырез платья каким-то магическим образом не только не разоблачал всех ее тайн, вроде очевидного отсутствия белья, но наоборот добавлял еще больше таинственности, привлекательности и неприступности ее образу, губы ее были припухшими, точно после яростных поцелуев. И она с ног до головы была уляпана совсем свежими кровавыми следами. Её боец, в темной маске, тяжелого, квадратного и опасного виду, на этом фоне просто терялся, как слишком нормальный элемент.  
Он протянул ей раскрытый контракт:  
\- Прошу…  
\- Катрина, - подсказала она.  
\- Катрина, - имя было осело на его губах сладостью и горечью разом.  
Дарио знал её - пару раз выполнял для неё заказы, контрабанду провозил -, но никогда прежде не встречал лично. Сказать, что встреча, превзошла ожидания? Катрина пахла насилием, властью и смертью. И чуть ли не впервые в жизни Дарио посмотрел на женщину как на женщину. Он чувствовал, что ещё пожалеет об этом.  
Катрина провела по контракту ногтем, оставляя вместо подписи кровавую черту.  
Дарио услышал тихий смех, но оборачиваться не стал. Он и так уже понял, что контракт с Храмом она уже заключила, без его участия.  
\- Увидимся, - сладко улыбнулась она, оставляя ощущение ядовитого укуса, разворачиваясь и покидая его офис. Ее боец, Миль Муэртес, чьи руки, судя по слухам, несли только боль, увечья и смерть, одарил его суровым взглядом и последовал за нею.  
Дарио показалось, что направилась парочка вовсе не к выходу из ангара… Он, вдруг, задумался, во что он ввязался, но быстро выкинул эту мысль из головы – сомнения только мешают жить. И можно подумать, у него был выбор.


End file.
